


Sunday Morning

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Image Inspired Angel Loving Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/</p></blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Michael sits back on the edge of the bed and looks down at Lucifer before poking him in his slightly exposed chest. “Wake up.”

Lucifer just grunts and blindly searches with one hand for Michael’s face. Once he finds it, he pushes it away. “No.” He says tersely, “ _you_ go back to sleep.”

“It’s almost ten, Luce. We’re gonna miss it.” Michael sighs.

“Do I look like I give a shit?” Lucifer says, trying to sound annoyed but far too lost in his own sleepiness to get there.

“You look like you have the worst case of bedhead I’ve ever seen.” Michael chuckles and runs his hand through it, only to have it swatted away.

“That’s ‘cause _I’m in bed_ , genius.” Lucifer knows that his goddamn partner will bug the shit out of him to get up so they can go to church. Luce made the deal that he’d go once a month (just so he could show he supported his husband’s beliefs… or something) and today is that Sunday. It’s a compromise he’s hated since the day he made it. Honestly, he needs to find a way to stay in bed because he opened one eye and saw his mostly naked partner. Lucifer’s thoughts are so horrible right now that he’s not all that confident that he won’t automatically burst in flames when he takes a step on the church’s grounds.

Lucifer grins, having thought up a possible solution. He leans over and grabs Michael by his waist, pulling him farther into the bed. “Hey, c’mere.”

Michael sighs, catching on to what Luce is trying to do. “We’ve already discussed this, Lucifer. Do I need to remind you what was said?”

“Nope.” Lucifer’s grin doesn’t falter as he presses Michael against him and tries to coax him into lying down. “You still look exhausted. Lie down with me for a few minutes then we’ll get up and go to the stupid church.”

Michael gives him a flat look, “It’s not stupid.”

“God’s not gonna care if you rest for fifteen more minutes.”

Michael opens his mouth then closes it again. He sighs the specific sigh he has for his husband when he’s being difficult like this but gives up and lies back down. Lucifer’s grin somehow manages to get even bigger as he throws the comforter back over Michael and presses Michael’s back against his own front.

It only takes five minutes for Michael to go back to sleep. Even as Lucifer is dreaming right next to him, the slightest of smirks is still plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
